Syarat Menjadi Manusia
by synstropezia
Summary: Rumor mengatakan bahwa Dazai Osamu dikeluarkan dari tempatnya bekerja, yakni Agensi Detektif Bersenjata. Akutagawa Ryuunosuke memutuskan mencari mentornya itu, dan menemukan Dazai di sebuah distrik tempat puluhan rumah bordil berdiri. /"Maaf karena aku bukan Jinko, Dazai-san." Warning: NSFW, T


**Syarat Menjadi Manusia**

**Disclaimer: Asagiri Kafka & Harukawa Sango.**

**Warning: OOC, typo, gaje, bikin sakit mata, pusing, NSFW, dll.**

**Author tidak mengambil keuntungan apa pun dari fanfic ini, dan semata-mata dibuat demi kesenangan pribadi.**

* * *

Malam memiliki mata yang indah, ditambah para bintang keluar dari persembunyiannya. Warna-warni lampu menceritakan distrik ini dengan cara yang hidup, sekaligus menghadiahkan kesempatan menari di atas penderitaan orang lain. Sudah puluhan wanita yang menawarkan dirinya untuk dibuat menderita demi uang, sembarangan menggait lengan seorang calon pelanggan, dan menggodanya dengan lipstik merah tebal.

Akutagawa Ryuunosuke adalah calon pelanggan yang dimaksud. Dua wanita tengah berjalan di sisinya, sembari menempelkan gundukan empuk yang membikin risi. Mereka terus membicarakan tarif di rumah bordil tempatnya bekerja, dibandingkan memberi Akutagawa informasi soal foto yang ia pegang.

"Menjauhlah dariku. Aku tidak berminat dengan kalian."

"Rumah bordil kami juga memiliki gigolo. Mereka berpengalaman, lho" Wanita menor ini–lebih spesifiknya lagi berambut pirang sepunggung, bermata biru, dan memiliki kulit sawo matang adalah yang paling Akutagawa benci–dia sangat bawel dibandingkan temannya.

"Berikan aku informasi soal orang di foto ini, kemudian menjauh dariku."

"Bukankah kami sudah bilang? Datang dulu ke rumah bordilnya. Ada yang lebih tampan dibandingkan gigolo di foto Tuan."

"Sekali lagi kau bilang Dazai-_san_ adalah gigolo kubunuh kau."

"Lalu kenapa Tuan datang ke distrik ini? Pergi saja ke kantor polisi jika niatmu hanya mencari orang." Atas isyarat si wanita pirang temannya turut melepaskan pegangan. Akutagawa melotot agar mereka menjauh, membuat kedua pelacur itu jengkel.

"Itu bukan urusan kalian. Pergi sana."

"Baru kali ini aku melihat orang seperti dia. Dasar sok jual mahal!"

Umpatan yang bodoh juga membuang-buang waktu. Akutagawa kembali melangkah menelusuri bangunan demi bangunan, untuk menemukan sosok di dalam foto. Orang itu adalah Dazai Osamu yang dahulu bekerja sebagai mafia, kemudian berkhianat dan bergabung dengan Agensi Detektif Bersenjata. Baru-baru ini Akutagawa mendapatkan rumor, bahwa Dazai dikeluarkan dari agensi. Apa pun alasannya, ia sekadar ingin membuktikan informasi tersebut benar.

_TAP ... TAP ... TAP ..._

Gemerlap lampu perlahan meluntur, digantikan pemandangan yang lebih memilukan. Distrik dibagi menjadi dua tempat sesuai golongan mereka. Warna-warni yang hidup itu hanya untuk pejabat, atau pelanggan golongan menengah. Orang-orang miskin, buangan, serta sampah masyarakat berkumpul di daerah ini dan hidup dengan terlalu bebas.

"Lakukan dengan benar, pelacur sialan! Kau mau uang atau tidak?!" Remaja hamil yang tampak meringis itu kian kesakitan, kala rambutnya dijambak oleh seorang preman. Ia mendapat tinju di pipi kanan sampai bengkak bukan main.

"Ma ... af ... Tuan. Tolong berikan 'semenmu' lagi, karena Kotomi-_chan_ sangat menyukainya."

"JIKA KAU MENYUKAINYA KENAPA DIMUNTAHKAN, HAH?!" Kaki sang preman hampir mendarat di perut remaja hamil itu, apabila Akutagawa terlambat meraih bahunya. Pandangan mereka kini bertemu tanpa rasa gentar sedikit pun.

"Tahu siapa orang ini?" tanya Akutagawa memperlihatkan foto Dazai. Preman-preman lain turut menghampiri, lantas menyeringai berbarengan sebelum meledakkan tawa.

"Si pembunuh itu, ya? Kau memiliki hubungan apa dengannya?"

"Beritahu saja di mana dia."

"Sebagai gantinya berikan dulu foto itu." Apa pun yang terjadi di sini Akutagawa sangat membencinya, karena preman-preman ini seolah-olah mempermalukan Dazai. Untuk melampiaskan amarah foto tersebut Akutagawa robek sampai berkeping-keping, dan ampasnya ia lempar ke wajah mereka yang geram.

"Katakan atau kalian mati."

"BOCAH SEPERTIMU MEMANGNYA BISA A–"

Ucapannya kalah cepat dibandingkan puluhan duri hitam yang tahu-tahu membolongi tubuhnya. Remaja hamil itu memilih kabur usai terkena cipratan darah, sementara preman lain mundur teratur untuk mendiskusikan siapa yang menghadapi Akutagawa–kebetulan pula mereka menemukan seorang bocah perempuan yang berlari-lari kecil, sambil membawa sekantong uang.

"Oi, bocah! Kemari kau!" Tanpa diperintah dua kali ia segera mendekat. Kantong uangnya disembunyikan ke belakang agar tidak mereka ambil.

"A-ada perlu apa ... Meril-_sama_?"

"Antar orang ini ke rumah bordil tempat pembunuh i–" Saking emosinya Akutagawa membunuh preman botak itu. Bocah yang dijadikan tumbal gemetar hebat, dan langsung berlari untuk menjaga jarak.

Tempatnya jauh lebih dekat dari dugaan Akutagawa. Rumah bordil yang preman-preman itu maksud adalah sebuah tempat berlantai dua, di mana antreannya panjang bukan main membuat Akutagawa melotot.

"Mereka menghalangi jalanku." Belum sempat mengeluarkan monster andalannya, sang bocah lebih dulu menarik ujung jas hitam Akutagawa. Ia terus menggeleng sembari menahan tangis entah menakutkan apa.

"Te-tempat ini memang selalu ramai ... Tuan. Tolong ... tolong jangan membuat keributan di sini ... nanti ... aku digebuk."

"Digebuk?"

"A-aku juga bekerja di tempat ini. Tetapi ... kakak laki-lakiku sakit, sehingga aku kabur diam-diam untuk mencari dokter. To ... tolong jangan beritahu Madam ..."

"Tujuanku hanyalah menemukan si pembunuh." Akutagawa terpaksa menggunakan istilah tersebut, karena perempuan malang ini tampak tidak mengetahui apa-apa. Namun, sepertinya Akutagawa salah besar karena bocah itu justru tersenyum.

"E-entah apa urusanmu dengannya. Te ... tetapi ... a-aku mohon selamatkan dia! Dia ... selalu menunggumu."

Menunggu, katanya? Dazai yang mengkhianati Port Mafia, sekaligus membuang Akutagawa menantikan kehadiran dia? Entah bocah ini menghadirkan racun, mimpi, atau gabungan keduanya, Akutagawa tidak akan tahu sampai ia tiba di barisan terdepan. Peduli setan dengan protes para pelanggan. Akutagawa tinggal membunuh mereka, setelah membuktikan kebusukan agensi yang membuang Dazai.

Busuk, karena agensi hanya menginginkan sisi baik Dazai. Jika mentornya itu menetap di Port Mafia, mereka pasti memahami alasan Dazai membunuh. Apabila Oda Sakunosuke masih hidup, mana mungkin Dazai menghadapi petaka di mana ia dijahati oleh kebaikan yang diperjuangkannya?

(Kenapa mereka tidak menerima Dazai yang kebetulan salah jalan, karena dipermainkan takdir?)

Padahal orang-orang bilang, 'kebaikan itu menerima dengan apa adanya'. Secara tidak langsung Dazai telah dikhianati, bukan?

"Dazai-_sa_-"

_DEG!_

Pilu menghantam jantung Akutagawa yang sejenak terhenti, ketika menyaksikan pemandangan mengerikan lainnya. Dazai dibuat telanjang, dan tali anjing mengikat leher pemuda jangkung itu. Tatapannya kosong tanpa satu pun harapan yang menghidupi bola matanya. Wajah sang mentor begitu kuyu, kurus sampai menonjolkan tulang pipi, lantas dengan kejamnya dipaksa memuaskan hasrat manusia bejat.

"Sekarang giliranku, ya. Puaskan aku dalam sepuluh menit ini, oke?" Seorang pria paruh baya mengeluarkan 'miliknya' yang menegang sejak tadi. Dalam lambatnya waktu di tengah euforia ini, Akutagawa mendadak mati kutu kala menyaksikan 'benda' sebesar itu dimasukkan ke dalam mulut Dazai.

Waktu yang sempit ini memberitahunya banyak hal, terutama keputusasaan Dazai ketika mereguk benih kehidupan yang justru mematikan kehidupannya. Wajah itu seolah-olah berteriak, 'bunuh saja aku' dengan kefrustrasian yang kentara–terus meneriakkannya dalam bisu, dan selamanya demikian hingga Dazai lupa cara merakit kata-kata, selain menikmati kesengsaraan yang perlahan-lahan merenggut segalanya darinya.

Akutagawa membenci mereka yang melemahkan Dazai, karena mentornya itu berhenti menjadi dirinya sendiri yang seharusnya kuat dan kejam (menurut dia seorang).

"Minggir! Jangan sentuh Dazai-_san_ lagi! _RASHOMON_!" Secara membabi buta Akutagawa menusuk pria paruh baya itu, serta siapa pun yang berada di dalam antrean. Mereka pun berlarian guna menyelamatkan diri, membuat rumah bordil mendadak sepi.

"Ada apa ini? Jika kau ingin menikmati layanannya mengantre-lah dengan tertib!" Sekilas Akutagawa teringat soal 'madam' yang bocah perempuan itu sebut. Pasti wanita inilah orangnya, karena ia mendekat bahkan menarik tali anjing di leher Dazai.

"Berhenti memperlakukan Dazai-_san _seperti anjing!" Rashomon _kembali _melancarkan serangan. Namun, kemampuannya dibatalkan oleh Dazai yang kemudian tersungkur ke lantai. Madam pun mencambuk punggungnya yang berdarah, agar Dazai kembali berlutut.

"KAU!"

"Sebanyak apa pun kau melakukannya dia akan menetralkan kemampuanmu. Sebaiknya kau bertanggung jawab, karena membuat pelangganku kabur."

"Seharusnya kau yang bertanggung jawab, karena telah membuat Dazai-_san_ begini!"

"Jangan menyalahkan orang lain atas kesalahan yang kau perbuat." Usai mencambuk madam menjambak rambut Dazai. Sesekali pula wanita tua itu menamparnya, supaya yang bersangkutan sadar.

"Buka matamu, Dazai. Orang itu akhirnya datang, walau ia sangat tidak tahu diri."

"Tutup mulut kotormu! Justru di sini kau–", "Tidakkah kau benci padanya? Selama tiga bulan bersembunyi di sini kau selalu menyebut namanya, tetapi dia baru datang sekarang."

Rasa bersalah tahu-tahu menyelusup ke dalam hatinya, dan seketika Akutagawa merasa pedih. Meskipun ia menyerahkan separuh bahkan seluruh waktunya, apa yang telah lewat tetaplah menjadi milik masa lalu–mustahil kembali ke sana yang berarti; pilihan Akutagawa hanyalah menbawa Dazai maju untuk semakin menghancurkannya.

(Mundur pun memangnya mau ke mana? Karena di belakang punggung mereka tidak ada celah untuk melarikan diri)

"Dia datang untuk melihatmu hancur, sehingga kau dibiarkan terlantar selama tiga bulan ini."

"Salah, Dazai-_san_! Aku selalu mencarimu semenjak kau dikeluarkan dari agensi. Menemukan tempat ini sangatlah sulit, jadinya–", "Lihatlah betapa memuakkannya orang ini! Dia terus mencari-cari alasan untuk membenarkan diri, padahal memang salahnya telah meninggalkanmu!"

"Kumohon, Dazai-_san_, jangan dengarkan dia apa pun yang terjadi."

Nada bicaranya begitu tertekan, seolah-olah Akutagawa akan meledak jika terlalu diam. Semakin ia mendekati Dazai, sebuah luka kian menampakkan diri dengan jelas pada wajah sang mentor. Luka tersebut adalah sahabat Dazai selama tiga bulan ditinggalkan–satu-satunya yang mau menertawai sekaligus menangisi kesendirian pemuda itu, juga menemaninya sampai ia lupa cara bersandar pada orang lain.

Luka itu terlalu tebal membuat Dazai mati rasa. Entah tertawa, menangis, berteriak ataupun marah, semua menjadi serupa bagi Dazai yang selalu berpikir; apa pun yang diperbuatnya hanya membawa ia pada kehancuran.

"Sudah jelas dia tidak menganggapmu berharga. "

"Berisik ..."

"Benar, bukan? Apabila kau menganggap Dazai berharga, sudah sewajarnya kau percaya pada perkataannya. Kalian pejuang keadilan, bukan? Masa tidak memahami, 'kebaikan yang menerima apa adanya'? Pantas saja mudah dihancurkan."

"Berisik ... berisik ... berisik ...!" Semua mulai terasa salah. Akutagawa bukanlah sosok yang Dazai selamatkan itu, dan mungkin lagi-lagi ia sekadar menumpang lewat.

"Agensi tempatmu bekerja bahkan mengeluarkan dia, gara-gara Dazai disangka membunuh rekanmu padahal tidak. Baik kau maupun teman-temanmu itu sangat–, "MEREKA ADALAH SAMPAH! Sebaiknya kau diam juga, KARENA KAU YANG MEMPERLAKUKAN DAZAI-_SAN_ SEPERTI ANJING JUGA SAMA SAJA!"

Apakah pelukan dapat meringankan sedikit bebannya, ataukah kata-kata yang mampu meredakan badai di dalam dada? Akutagawa tidak tahu, karena dirinya yang kini merengkuh Dazai tidak mendatangkan senja atau langit biru untuk menenangkan, melainkan menambahkan hujan yang kian menenggelamkan Dazai pada kelamnya malam.

Malam yang semakin panjang dan hampa, tanpa Akutagawa bisa menjadi cahaya bintangnya _karena dia bukan siapa-siapa. _

"Atsushi ..._ kun_ ...

"Maaf karena aku bukan _Jinko_, Dazai-_san_." Apa yang mampu Akutagawa lakukan hanyalah memperat pelukan–berharap beberapa luka mau pindah padanya, agar sejenak saja Dazai bisa merasakan kehangatan.

(Nyatanya walaupun Akutagawa adalah kehangatan, Dazai akan mencari yang lain meski tidak akan pernah menemukannya)

"Bagaimana caramu mengakhiri tragedi ini, bocah? Dazai tidak menemui Atsushi-_kun_ kesayangannya, dan kau bukanlah orang yang ia cari."

"Akan kuberikan semua uangku. Sebagai gantinya lepaskan Dazai-_san_." Dompet yang tebal bahkan tidak membuat madam berkutik. Meskipun Akutagawa melempar buku tabungannya, semua itu seakan-akan ditolak tanpa penjelasan.

"Semua tergantung pada Dazai, apakah dia ingin keluar atau tidak. Kau boleh menyewa kamar di lantai dua, dan berbicaralah dengannya untuk meyakinkan Dazai."

Setelahnya madam sibuk membersihkan mayat dari pelanggan yang Akutagawa bunuh, mengembalikan buku tabungan dan dompet tersebut, juga menitipkan secarik pesan.

"_Jiwanya telah rusak dan menjadi boneka. Jika kau bisa mengembalikan sedikit rasa kemanusiaannya, akan kulepaskan dia._"

Sekarang ini Akutagawa hanya perlu percaya diri.

* * *

Perkara tersebut dimulai tiga bulan lalu, sewaktu Nakajima Atsushi diculik oleh sekelompok penjahat yang hanya bisa merasuki tubuh pengguna kemampuan khusus, menggunakan perjanjian dengan iblis untuk balas dendam. Seseorang mengambil tubuh Dazai, dan menyuruh Atsushi pergi ke distrik ini. Selama seminggu terjebak di sana, Atsushi mendapat perlakuan tak senonoh seperti dijadikan 'toilet pribadi' atau kena siksa.

Curiga dengan Dazai yang tak kunjung balik ditambah menghilangnya Edogawa Ranpo secara misterius, Fukuzawa Yukichi selaku pemimpin agansi menyuruh Kunikida Doppo mencari tahu. Saat distrik ini ditemukan olehnya, Kunikida langsung mendapati mayat Ranpo sementara Dazai memegang pistol.

Misi pun terselesaikan membuat sang penjahat keluar dari tubuh Dazai. Alhasil pemuda jangkung itu dituduh bersalah, dibenci Atsushi yang menganggap Dazai telah melecehkannya–tragedi ini bahkan masuk berita menjadikan nama baik agensi hancur.

"Untuk apa kau kemari? Mau berpura-pura menjadi Atsushi-_kun_?"

"Tentu saja tidak. Niatku adalah menyelamatkan Dazai-_san_."

"Jika kau ingin menyelamatkanku kenapa tidak datang untuk membelaku?"

Menjelaskan bahwa Dazai dirasuki oleh penjahat yang menaruh dendam padanya, sejak ia masih di Port Mafia. Mereka mengetahui kemampuan penetral Dazai, sehingga meminta bantuan iblis demi membalaskan dendam, atas kematian rekan-rekannya yang Dazai bunuh. Soal Agensi Detektif Bersenjata pun telah ditelusuri lebih lanjut, dan karenanya para penjahat ini memilih Ranpo sebagai korban.

Membunuh Dazai mustahil memuaskan kebencian mereka, karena dendam tersebut sudah membakar jiwa yang tidak lagi ingin selamat atau diselamatkan. Menyaksikannya hancur jelas lebih menyenangkan, ditambah para penjahat itu beberapa kali mengunjungi Dazai untuk melampiaskan nafsu.

"Saat itu aku sedang mengerjakan misi." Akutagawa tidak berbohong, tetapi Dazai malas memakluminya meski percaya. Ia memilih menjauh dengan meringkuk di pojok kasur, daripada duduk di samping Akutagawa.

"Meski Akutagawa-_kun_ datang juga kau tidak akan bisa melakukan apa-apa."

"Membawa Dazai-_san_ kabur adalah salah satu hal yang bisa kulakukan. Kita bisa pergi ke tempat yang lebih baik, dibandingkan berakhir di rumah bordil."

"Pergi bersamamu hanya membuat semua hal bertambah buruk."

"Setidaknya Dazai-_san_ masih bisa membenciku. Berarti belum terlambat." Bersyukur untuk hal se-buruk itu menjadikan Akutagawa tampak menyedihkan. Bahkan mungkin semua ini tidak memiliki akhir, dan ujung-ujungnya Akutagawa tertelan dalam kegelapan yang lebih hitam.

"Sudah terlambat, Akutagawa-_kun_. Aku tidak memiliki apa pun lagi untuk diselamatkan."

"Yang perlu diselamatkan adalah dirimu sendiri."

"Tubuh ini telah menjadi milik orang-orang itu. Kau juga tidak perlu menyelamatkan apa yang telah Odasaku titipkan padaku."

Pesan tersebut kini mati, dan tidak akan kembali lagi. Dazai telah kehilangan yang cahaya ingin ia perlihatkan, semenjak serpihan Odasaku yang tinggal di dalam dirinya sudah mati. Bagi sang (mantan) detektif, wasiat Odasaku bukanlah sembarang wasiat–ada nyawa dalam bentuk lain yang Odasaku titipkan di sana–Dazai selalu memercayai itu tanpa akhir, sehingga ia ingin menjaganya agar tidak hilang.

Namun, begitu mudahnya nasib memupuskan nyawa terakhir Odsaku dengan membuat Atsushi (yang Dazai anggap sebagai reinkarnasinya) membenci dia. Dazai tidak lagi memiliki cahaya Atsushi yang menyertainya, maupun dari Odasaku karena ia berhenti percaya semenjak kehilangan arti kebaikan.

(Dazai hanya memiliki kegelapan dari Akutagawa, dan ia menolak itu walau harus membuang nyawa)

Dirinya ini berbeda. Dazai bukan lagi seperti Akutagawa yang tidak berubah, walau waktu terus berhitung maju.

"Pesan dari Oda-_san_ bukan satu-satunya alasan yang bisa membuat Dazai-_san_ hidup." Sifat keras kepalanya memang menjengkelkan. Perhatian itu tidaklah membuat Dazai terhibur atau berbahagia, melainkan sedikit kesal karena dari semua orang, kenapa harus Akutagawa?

Kenapa harus seseorang yang Dazai benci dengan segenap jiwa, dan Akutagawa membalas perasaan itu dengan mengorbankan segala-galanya juga?

"Lalu Akutagawa-_kun_ ingin bilang dirimu bisa menjadi alasan hidupku?"

"Ada hal lain yang bisa Dazai-_san_ temukan di luar sana." Misalnya saja dia. Akutagawa rela menghabiskan seluruh waktunya menemani Dazai jatuh dan menunggu ia bangkit, entah tersisa sedikit atau banyak.

"Maksudmu dipenjara seumur hidup, dihukum mati atau bertemu dengan Atsushi-_kun_ yang membenciku?"

"Kita bisa meyakinkan _Jinko_." Meski di sisi lain Akutagawa berharap, Atsushi tidak lagi sedekat itu dengan Dazai supaya dirinya menjadi yang satu-satunya.

"Munafik sekali~ Aku tahu Akutagawa-_kun_ tidak ingin melakukan itu. Sebenarnya kau senang karena orang-orang di agensi membenciku, sehingga kau bisa menyelamatkanku, bukan? Dasar naif."

"Mana mungkin aku berpikir seperti itu. Bukan hanya Dazai-_san_, diriku pun membenci agensi yang membuangmu tanpa mau mendengarkanmu. Termasuk para penjahat yang menjadikanmu seperti ini."

"Membuatku tidak seperti manusia lagi, ya?" Dazai tersenyum dengan cara yang menyedihkan yang kesenduannya tak dapat Akutagawa tangkap, apa lagi pahami. Padahal Dazai tetap manusia, walau diperlakukan seperti 'toilet'. Tidak ada yang kurang darinya kecuali satu hal;

Adalah seseorang yang ingin menerima dengan apa adanya, walaupun Dazai tidak merasai kebahagiaan atau kesedihan ketika ia berhenti sendirian–sesuatu yang setia untuk mendampinginya dibandingkan ditemani luka atau kebahagiaan, karena kedua hal itu sekadar mempertahankan Dazai dalam kesepian, tanpa sosok yang cukup nyata untuk berbagi rasa.

Kira-kira bisakah Akutagawa mengambil posisi itu? Keyakinannya kian memudar, dan tinggal menanti untuk diluluhlantakkan entah oleh apa–mungkin kehancuran tersebut menjelma perkataan Dazai.

"Kenapa mengatakan hal seperti itu?"

"Hey, Akutagawa-_kun_ ... jika kau bisa menjawab pertanyaanku ini, mungkin aku akan mempertimbangkan untuk diselamatkan olehmu." Tiba-tiba saja Dazai mendekat. Tubuh yang dipenuhi bekas cambuk, luka bakar oleh lilin, sundutan rokok, dan lainnya itu jelas membikin iba.

"Katakan saja. Aku pasti menjawabnya."

"Apa syarat untuk menjadi manusia, Akutagawa-_kun_?"

Haruskah berbudi luhur, pandai berkata-kata, tulus tak semena-mena, ataukah tahu cara membuat kenangan? Semenjak memutuskan terdampar di distrik ini, Dazai selalu mengenang kematian Ranpo yang secara tidak langsung; memang ia bunuh dengan tangan sendiri. Apa hal sekejam itu tetap menjadikan Dazai seorang manusia? Kenapa pula ia mempertanyakanya, padahal dulu dirinya bernapas tanpa memikirkan, 'aku ini apa?'.

Dia ... rindu. Dazai belum terlalu mengingat rasanya menjadi manusia, setelah mengkhianati Port Mafia. Kenapa kebaikan harus menelantarkan ia secepat ini? Padahal Dazai belum dekat dengan Odasaku, dan sekarang semakin jauh. Penyesalan pun melukai benaknya yang hampa, karena Dazai tidak memanfaatkan waktu yang ternyata begitu sempit, untuk memahami cahaya yang Odasaku percaya.

(Setidaknya jika Dazai telah mengerti, terpuruk sekalipun ia bisa mengenangnya walau mustahil bangkit)

"Syarat? Memangnya ada yang seperti itu?"

"Malah bertanya balik. Menyebalkan sekali." Karena kesal Dazai membelakangi Akutagawa yang berdeham. Mantan bawahannya itu meminta sedikit waktu untuk berpikir, meski Dazai rasa sia-sia saja.

"Sudahlah. Lupakan saja. Kau boleh pergi."

"Tunggu sebentar lagi, Dazai-_san_. Terlalu cepat untuk menyerah."

"Dari wajahmu saja kelihatan bingung begitu. Sekarang aku kangen Ranpo-_san_ jadinya." Rindu, sekaligus benci karena tentangnya tertinggal dalam masa lalu. Lalu, bukan hanya Dazai yang merasa demikian, melainkan pula Akutagawa meski ia tak menggenggam sepeser pun kerinduan.

Pada akhirnya untuk diterima oleh senyuman Dazai, ia tidak bisa menjadi 'Akutagawa Ryuunosuke'. Kenapa hanya Atsushi, Ranpo, atau atasannya yakni Nakahara Chuuya yang ingin Dazai akui? Mereka sesama manusia, tetapi mengapa Dazai gemar memisah-misahkan seperti ini?

"Maaf jika lancang. Menurutku pertanyaan Dazai-_san_ aneh, karena syarat menjadi manusia itu tidak ada."

"Jadi Akutagawa-_kun_ mau mengatakan pembunuh sepertimu tetap manusia, meskipun merenggut nyawa orang-orang?"

"Wujudku adalah manusia. Mau bagaimanapun aku tetap saja manusia."

"Bukan monster yang bersembunyi di dalam wujud manusia?" _Tetapi Dazai-san mengajariku untuk bertahan dengan membunuh_, batin Akutagawa yang sampai kapan pun enggan mengungkapkannya. Ini adalah kesempatan (terakhir) untuk diakui Dazai. Mana mungkin Akutagawa membuangnya dengan mengatakan hal bodoh?

"Kalau begitu jadilah dirimu sendiri."

"Diriku memangnya seperti apa? Kenapa aku lupa dan tidak mengenalinya, ya?" Hari-hari yang monotonnya mengerikan ini membuat Dazai buta akan apa pun. Ia tak lagi tahu cara membayangkan hal-hal sederhana yang menyenangkan, sehingga pertanyaan seberat 'syarat menjadi manusia' justru terpikirkan.

"Bagiku Dazai-_san_ adalah seseorang yang kuat, tegas, keras, dan pintar. Sejak dulu aku selalu mengagumimu bahkan sampai sekarang."

"Tetapi sekarang beda, Akutagawa-_kun_. Mau sampai kapan kau terjebak di dalam masa lalumu, ketika aku masih di Port Mafia dan menjadi atasanmu?"

"Dazai-_san_ bisa menjadi dirimu yang baru."

"Sayangnya aku membenci diriku yang sekarang, tetapi tidak bisa kembali ke diriku yang lama. Akutagawa-_kun_ tahu apa maksudnya?" Menerka-nerka sebuah pengertian terutama dari Dazai sangatlah Akutagawa benci. Akhir yang menunggu dia hanyalah penolakan, apabila sang mentor sudah bertanya demikian.

"Aku tidak diizinkan Dazai-_san_ untuk menyelamatkanmu?"

"Ya. Itu salah satunya. Namun, yang paling utama adalah aku hanya boleh berpikir bahwa semua yang kuterima ini merupakan karma, karena telah menyakitimu di masa lalu." Entah kenapa Akutagawa terkejut, ketika mendengar kata 'karma' keluar dari mulut Dazai. Ternyata mentornya itu benar, dan memang tidak pernah meleset.

Jika Akutagawa tidak meninggalkan separuh jiwanya untuk mendiami masa lalu, dan sepenuhnya berada di waktu yang kini mana mungkin ia terkejut mendengar kosa kata 'karma'? Dazai telah berubah bagaimanapun Akutagawa menolak kenyataan. Mentornya itu menjadi lebih baik, sedangkan Akutagawa kian terpuruk atas perubahan Dazai.

(Akutagawa kehabisan cara untuk mengejar Dazai, karena satu-satunya jalan meraih punggung itu hanyalah dengan berubah)

Apakah waktu, kondisi, terutama dirinya sendiri mengizinkan Akutagawa berubah? **Tentu saja tidak, karena dunia pun tak mengharapkan apa-apa dari kebaikan atau kejahatannya**. Akan lebih baik jika Akutagawa menerima takdir, di mana perannya sekadar menjadi manusia biasa yang kehadirannya jauh dari spesial sekaligus diharapkan mengubah rasa.

"Pfttt ... ekspresi terkejutmu itu juga mengagetkanku, lho." Dagu sang mafia ditarik lembut. Mendadak pula Dazai mendekatkan wajahnya, sekaligus bernapas di sekitar telinga Akutagawa.

"A-apa yang mau Dazai-_san_ lakukan?"

"Tetapi kau boleh memilih, Akutagawa-_kun_. Apa kau menginginkan diriku yang baik, dan berpikir semua yang kuterima ini adalah karma? Ataukah kau justru menerima diriku yang jahat, karena beranggapan syarat menjadi manusia adalah dirimu yang tidak pernah melepaskanku?"

"Jawabannya sudah jelas, Dazai-_san_."

Karenanya mereka pun _bermain_ untuk melupakan percakapan itu, termasuk pertemuan di hari ini untuk menyatu dengan kerapuhan.

* * *

_Langit-langit kamar ini pun tahu apa pilihan Akutagawa, kemudian turut menari dengan detak jantungnya yang berpura-pura berbahagia._

**Akutagawa ini pada akhirnya diinginkan atau tidak?**

* * *

Tamat.

* * *

A/N: Hmmm fic ini udah dibikin dari 2 minggu lalu kayaknya, agak2 lupa sih. cuma baru publish sekarang gegara males edit hehe. inspirasinya ini abis liat sw mantan di mana dia bilang, "aku bukan siapa2". entah gimana ini malah nyasar ke pertanyaan "syarat menjadi manusia" dan jeng2, lahirlah fic gaje nan panjang ini. kenapa dibikin nsfw itu soalnya saya lagi demen ama manga pedo di n***** terus malah nyasar jadi nsfw. harusnya bisa sih ga dibikin nsfw wkwkw.

Oke thx buat yang udah baca, fav, follow, review, atau numpang lewat doang. aku menghargai apapun yang kalian berikan padaku~ see you in next fic.


End file.
